Goodbye
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Ini seri terakhir dari -See You Again- milik saya.. semoga suka dan tidak membosankan para readers. langsung ajah dibaca / Ne Suke, Kau secepatnya akan menemui Naruto / Tinggalah disini Suke, kau tidak mencintaiku? / Naruko membutuhkanku, mengertilah!


**Goodbye**

 **Uzumaki Naruko x Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Rated : T**

 **Drama, Angst**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, Typo bertebaran, dan gak sesuai EYD**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Goodbye**

 **Goodbye**

 **Goodbye, my love**

 **I can't hide**

 **Can't hide**

 **Can't hide what has come.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sekarang Sakura rencanakan. Tapi kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya sakit hati, mengakibatkan Sakura menjadi gelap mata. Sakura memandang datar Sasuke yang seharian ini bersama dengan Naruko.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sasuke dan Naruko telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan Sakura merasa dipecundangi kedua kali oleh Naruko. Dua kali? ya, karena Sakura pernah merasa dipecundangi Naruto sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang tak ada lagi yang mengenal Sakura sebagai gadis ceria dan ramah. Semuanya menjadi kebalikannya setelah mengetahui jika Sakura sebenarnya sangat membenci Naruto.

"Ne Suke, kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto secepatnya"

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menungguimu makan siang, teme!"

"Kau menungguiku? Tumben sekali."

"Jadi kau ingin aku tinggal? Baiklah, aku pergi"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar kau sangat tidak pengertian sekali"

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya Teme!"

Ya, hari ini Naruko menungguiku makan siang. Tidak biasanya memang Naruko menungguiku seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan pergi dan menyuruhku untuk datang dan makan siang bersama dikedai paman Teuchi. Dia selalu makan ramen, tentu saja.

Tapi hari ini dia berbeda, dia terlihat bahagia. Entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Mengingat sudah hampir enam bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Naruko begitu bahagia seperti saat ini. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang berbinar dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat sedang bahagia, ada apa?", tanyaku.

"Ra-Ha-Si-A", jawabnya.

"Jadi kau akan main rahasia rahasiaan denganku? Baiklah"

"Ya, untuk saat ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan segera mengetahuinya"

Aku dibuatnya penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya dia rahasiakan dariku? Seingatku hanya jika itu berkaitan dengan Ramen maka Naruko akan sebahagia itu. Tapi pancaran matanya menandakan hal lain. Dan itu sangat menggangguku.

Mungkin aku harus percaya padanya. Bukankah memang harus seperti itu? Aku rasa semuanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selamanya. itu yang kuharapkan. Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan Naruto. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat merindukannya. Seperti saat ini, meskipun Naruko tidur disampingku dan memelukku. Tapi rasanya aku lebih merindukan Naruto. Mungkin sebaiknya jika aku tak menceritakan ini padanya. Karena aku yakin hal ini pasti akan memebuatnya merasa bersalah karena merebutku dari Naruto, meskipun sebenarnya itu tidak benar.

Aku selalu memimpikan Naruto yang memanggilku dan memintaku untuk tetap tinggal disampingnya tanpa harus kembali. Aku tak tahu apa arti dari semua ini, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto memintaku untuk tetap tinggal menemaninya. Apa ini sebuah pertanda? Mungkin saja.

 **In Dream..**

"Suke, tetaplah tinggal disini bersamaku."

"Aku tak bisa Naru, Naruko membutuhkanku"

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu Naru, tapi aku harus kembali pada Naruko dia kekasihku. Kumohon mengertilah"

"Kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku Suke, tak lama lagi", Naruto tersenyum padaku dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"Apa maksudmu Naru?", aku bertanya pada udara kosong dihadapanku.

 **Dream End...**

"Kau kenapa Suke?"

"Tidak, aku tak apa", jawabku.

"Akhir akhir ini kau sering terbangun dan berkeringat saat tidur. apa kau mimpi buruk?", tanya Naruko padaku.

"Hn"

"Ck, kau ini selalu menggunakan kata ambigu itu jika kau tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa itu mimpi Naruto?"

"Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar. Kau tidurlah lagi"

Aku yakin Naruko menatap kepergianku dipagi buta seperti ini. Selalu seperti ini saat aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruko tentang mimpiku. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa menahan mimpiku bukan. Mimpi itu selalu datang dan menghantui kehidupanku.

Disaat aku merasakan bahagia bersama Naruko, mimpi itu datang dan menemani malamku. Seperti sebuah pengingat jika aku masih terikat pada Naruto. Aku tak mengerti tapi biarlah ini menjadi rahasiaku. Meskipun aku tahu Naruko pasti mengetahuinya, tapi pura pura tak tahu itu lebih baik menurutku. Karena aku sendiri tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **°••°••°**

 **I have to go, I have to go, I have to go**

 **And leave you alone**

 **But always know, always know, always know**

 **That I love you so**

 **I love you so**

 **I love you so**

 **Oh**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku harus pergi ke Ame untuk mengurus bengkel cabangku disana. Naruko tak bisa menemaniku dan terpaksa aku pergi bersama Sakura. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin pergi dengannya. Mengingat hanya Sakura yang memegang tanggung jawab perpajakan dengan terpaksa aku pergi bersama dengannya.

Ya aku akan mengurus pajak barang yang aku beli untuk stock penjualan dibengkelku. Dan Naruko sepertinya sedang kerumah sakit untuk cek up, entah aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan akhir akhir ini karena dia sering pergi ke rumah sakit dengan alasan cek up.

"Jadi kau sekarang ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Iya teme, kenapa?"

"Kau sering sekali pergi kesana akhir akhir ini ada apa?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, cepatlah pulang teme aku menunggumu"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang, dobe!"

"Tidak, ini surprice untukmu"

"Kau membuatku menunggu? Hm"

"Bersabarlah, kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau kembali dari Ame"

"Baiklah, kau berhutang padaku Uzumaki Naruko!"

Aku meninggalkan Konoha dengan berbagai macam pikiran. apalagi sikap Naruko yang seolah mempermainkanku? Yang benar saja. Dia benar benar membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikannya.

Aku tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura yang berada dalam mobilku dan duduk dikursi penumpang disebelahku. Bahkan aku tak menyukai kondisi seperti ini. Aku membiarkan perjalanan ini terlihat membosankan. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya tidak penting berbicara dengan seorang gadis seperti Sakura saat ini.

"Kau bahagia bersama Naruko Sasuke?"

Aku mendengar pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan padaku. Tapi aku tak menjawabnya.

"Tapi aku tak rela jika kau bersama dengan Naruko"

Sakura menerjang stir mobil yang aku kendalikan. Dan membuat mobil yang kami kendarai oleng, melaju dengan zigzag dengan kecepatan tinggi karena aku tak visa mengontrol laju kendaraan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?"

Aku berteriak, ini tidak bagus. Ini berbahaya. Ya ini sangat berbahaya.

"Kita akan mati bersama Sasuke. Kau dan aku, MATI!"

"Apa kau sudah gila, ha?", teriakku frustasi.

"Ya Suke, Aku gila. Aku tidak visa melihatmu bersama dengan gadis pirang itu. Kau milikku Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto pun tak akan bisa mengambilmu dariku. Karena kita akan pergi ke Neraka bersama"

Aku melihat seringai psikopat diwajah Sakura, dia mengerikan. Dia gila. aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sakura terus membuat laju mobil yang kami kendarai menjadi oleng. Sedangkan jalan yang kami lalui adalah tepi tebing.

"Kita akan mati, Sasuke!"

Aku merasakan kakiku diinjak dan menyebabkan pedal gas yang aku injak menjadi tertekan dalam mengakibatkan kecepatan bertambah. Didepan sana adalah ujung tebing yang hanya dibatasi oleh besi pembatas yang memanjang.

Sakura menciumku singkat dan kembali menekan pedal gas. Aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Karena mataku melihat mobil yang aku tumpangi tengah melayang menabrak pembatas jalan.

Sekejap aku melihat bayangan Naruto dihadapanku, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyun padaku. Sesaat aku merasa damai dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi aku merasa tubuhku menjadi ringan dan angin menerpa wajahku.

"Kemarilah Suke, ikutlah bersamaku"

Aku menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan melihat dengan jelas senyuman yang dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto"

 **Sasuke POV Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°••°••°**

 **Goodbye, brown eyes**

 **Goodbye for now**

 **Goodbye, sunshine**

 **Take care of yourself**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Praaaaaaaaang...**_

Terdengar suara pecahan gelas yang sedang Naruko pegang. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Pandangannya meredup dan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Astaga, Naruko apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Ino saat mengahampiri Naruko.

"Ino, apakah Sasuke sudah memberi kabar?"

"Belum, seharusnya sudah sampai tapi dia belum memberikan kabar"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Naruko.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Firasatku tak enak Ino, aku harap tak terjadi apapun padanya"

Naruto memegang perutnya, karena ada kehidupan yang sedang berkembang dalam didalam dirinya. Ino melihat itu. Dan tersenyum.

"Percayalah, Sasuke akan baik baik sudah mengatakannya?", Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan segera mengabari kita. Percayalah"

Untuk sejenak Naruko mencoba untuk percaya pada ucapan Ino yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Tapi sepertinya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan harapanya. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan belum ada tanda dari Sasuke jika dia telah sampai di Ame dengan selamat.

"Ini sudah tengah malam Suke, kau dimana?"

Naruko menatap langit malam sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Ya, dia tengah hamil dua bulan. Dan rencananya Naruko akan memberitahu Sasuke saat ia kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **°••°••°**

 **I have to go, I have to go, I have to go**

 **And leave you alone**

 **But always know, always know, always know**

 **That I love you so, I love you so, oh.**

 **I love you so.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu dan masih belum ada kabar dari Sasuke maupun Sakura. Naruko merasa ada yang tak beres disini. Ingin rasanya Naruko menyusul Sasuke ke Ame, tapi Ino dan Hinata melarangnya setelah mengetahui jika Naruko tengah berbadan dua.

Shikamaru yang pergi menyusul Sasuke pun belum kembali sejak kemarin. Ini semakin membuatnya khawatir. Tapi Naruko mencoba untuk selalu berfikir positif.

'Semoga tak terjadi apapun',batinnya. Tapi sepertinya Naruko menyadari suatu hal yang tak disadari oleh siapapun. Saat Sasuke pergi, Sasuke kembali mengenakan pakaian serba hitam seperti saat dirinya masih berkabung atas kepergian Naruto.

"Apa mungkin..."

 _ **Kriiiiiiing...**_

"Ya, Bengkel Taka disini bisa saya bantu?", tanya Kiba saat menjawab telepon.

"…"

"Benar, memangnya ada hal apa?"

"…"

"Apa?", dengan setengah berteriak Kiba bertanya.

"…"

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana. Tunggu kami Shikamaru!"

Kiba terlihat panik, dan seperti enggan untuk menyampaikan berita yang baru saja ia terima dari Shikamaru yang baru saja menelephone nya. Terlihat matanya yang terus melihat kesegal arah seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa Kiba-kun?", tanya Hinata.

"Sasuke dan Sakura..."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?", tanya Nejii.

"Mereka..."

"Ck, kau ini cepat katakan apa yang Shikamaru katakan?", tanya Ino.

"Mereka Kecelakaan"

"Apa?!"

"Sakura dan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan di perbatasan KonoAme. Tepatnya dilembah akhir. Shikamaru baru mendapatkan kabar ini dari kepolisian setempat, karena mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura terjun bebas ke tebing"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Ino yang pertama menyadari Naruko mendengar kabar ini langsung menyusulnya. Karena Naruko langsung berlari mengarah kemobil tang segera Naruko kendarai.

"Tunggu Naruko!"

Ino yang langsung melompat ke dalam saat pintu mobil yang dikendarai Naruko melintas terbuka.

"Ini gawat, Naruko pasti terpukul. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi juga", intruksi Gaara yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

 **Skip Time...**

Butuh waktu sekitar empat jam untuk sampai di Ame. Dan Naruko hanya memerlukan waktu dua jam untuk sampai disana. Bisa dibayangkan cara mengendarai Naruko sekarang? Ino yang berada didalam mobil yang sama dengan Naruko terus berpegangan pada belt yang melindunginnya.

Tidak perlu heran mengapa Naruko bisa perbuat seperti itu. Semua ini adalah karena Sasuke yang mengalami kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu dan baru hari ini Naruko mendapatkan kabar. Bukan kabar baik tapi kabar yang membuatnya khawatir dan ketakutan. Apalagi ini menyangkut Sasuke.

"Naruko, bisakah kau pelankan kecepatan mobil ini. Aku terasa pusing"

"Cih, tidak sampai kita bisa sampai disana secepat mungkin. Aku harus tahu keadaan Sasuke"

"Tapi kau sedang hamil"

Ucapan Ino sukses membuat Naruko menyadari satu hal. Bahwa Naruko menanggung kehidupan lain didalam tubuhnya.

"Kau benar. Tak seharusnya aku membahayakan nyawaku dan juga bayiku"

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Naruko memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan Ino bisa bernafas lega karena Naruko mendengarkannya. Entah apa jadinya jika Naruko masih memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan hampir empat ratus kilo meter perjam.

"Kita sampai, bisa kau hubungi Shikamaru dimana dia sekarang?"

"Baiklah, aku akan kirim ia email. Karena telephonenya tidak diangkat sama sekali", dan Naruko mengangguk.

"Shikamaru berada di Ame Hospital, dia sedang menunggui Sakura"

"Baiklah kita kesana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **°••°••°**

 **La lullaby. Distract me with your eyes.**

 **La lullaby. La lullaby. Help me sleep tonight.**

 **La lullaby (la lullaby, la lullaby)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah datang?", Naruko menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terang saja, dia mengendarai mobil seperti dikejar setan saja!", ketus Ino menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Tidak mengherankan memang jika kemampuan mengemudi Naruko sebanding dengan Naruto yang bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meskipun dalam keadaan normal.

"Dimana Sasuke?", tanya Naruko.

"Dia di ICU, dia koma", jawab Shikamaru.

Terlihat pancaran matanya meredup menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran di iris ruby milik Naruko. Terlihat bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. Shok. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Naruko saat ini.

Ino yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruko langsung memeluknya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk sofa yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Ini adalah tempat dimana Sakura dirawat. Dan Sasuke tidak ada disini. Sakura yang mulai tersadar dari tidurnya mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat kearah Naruko yang tengah terisak dipelukan Ino.

"Jadi aku masih hidup?", tanyanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Dimana Sasuke?", tanya Sakura.

"Dia koma. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam dan melihat Naruko dengan pandangan tajam seolah tak menginginkan kehadiran Naruko didekatnya. Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah Sakura sudah bisa menduga sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Menurut informasi yang tengah diterimanya malalui polisi yang bertugas menangani kasus ini. Bisa disimpulkan jika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke dan Sakura dengan sengaja menabrakan mobilnya kepembatas jalan dan menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bisa dibilang ini adalah kesengajaan. Tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu bukan?

"Jadi benar jika mobil itu sengaja menabrak pembatas jalan Sakura?", tanya Shikamaru.

Masih tak ada jawaban pasti dari Sakura.

"Jawab aku Sakura!", Shikamaru berteriak dan membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruko.

"Ya, karena aku ingin Sasuke jadi milikku"

"Kau gila!"

"Ya aku memang sudah gila, dan kenapa gadis jalang ini berada disini?"

"Dia berhak ada disini!", jawab Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau membelanya juga Shika?"

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku berbicara apa adanya. Dan kau bukan lagi Sakura yang aku kenal. Kau bukan bagian dari kami. Ino bawa Naruko keluar. Tunggu aku."

"Baiklah, cepat Shika!"

Ino memapah Naruko yang menangis untuk segera keluar dari ruangan rawat Sakura. Hingga...

"Kau lebih membela dia dari pada aku Ino?"

"Ya, setidaknya dia bukan seorang yang tenggelam dalam rasa dengki pada orang lain"

"Kau menyindirku?", ucap Sakura.

"Kau tersindir? Syukurlah, jika kau tidak merasa tersindir berarti kau sudah tidak memiliki hati. Aku kecewa padamu Sakura!"

Dengan tertutupnya pintu ruangan itu, Ino langsung mendudukan Naruko dikursi tunggu yang berada dilorong. Berusaha menenangkan perasaan gadis disampingnya agar bisa mengendalikan emosi yang kini Ino yakini tengah berkecamuk dihatinya.

Sedikit banyak Inopun merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak kecil dia bersama dengan Naruto dan ketika Naruto tak ada lagi, Naruko seolah menjadi pengganti sosok Naruto dimata -Taka-. Tak ada yang memperhatikan perubahan sikap Sakura yang berubah menjadi benci pada Naruto. Padahal Ino tahu benar jika Naruto tidak menerima perasaan Sasuke karena Sakura menyukainya.

Bahkan Naruto rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura juga Hinata saat kecelakaan itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi apa yang sekarang diperbuat Sakura? Tidak bisakah dia berubah sedikit saja?

"Aku kira dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang picik seperti itu!", tutur Ino.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita cari kamar Sasuke saja. Berhentilah menangis karena Sasuke tak akan menyukainya", saran Ino pada Naruko.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya ruang rawat Sasuke ditemukan. Dengan menggunakan pakaian khusus Naruko masuk kedalam ruangan,sedangan Ino hanya melihatnya dari kaca yang membatasi ruangan ICU itu dengan bagian luar.

"Aku menunggu disini saja,kau temanilah dia. Dia pasti menunggumu Naruko", tutur Ino.

"Baiklah, jika ada suatu hal terjadi segera masuk beritahu aku!"

"Pasti, sekarang masuklah"

Perlahan Naruko membuka pintu dihadapnnya dan mulai memasuki ruangan ICU dimana Sasuke dirawat. Naruko bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat dan tirus. Airmatanya tak bisa ditahan, terjatuh begitu saja dipipinya.

"Apa kabar Sasuke, Kau merindukanku?", Naruko bertanya saat masih berjalan menghampiri pembaringan Sasuke.

"Kau tak menepati janjimu padaku untuk cepat pulang", Naruko terisak.

"Aku disini, kau tahu apa yang akan aku beritahu padamu?"

Naruko tahu, ini hanya komunikasi searah tanpa adanya jawaban dari lawan bicaranya Sasuke. Tapi menurut dokter yang merawatnya, hal ini bagus untuk merangsang kesadaran Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mendengarku Suke?", tanya Naruko.

"aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang membahagiakan. Kau akan menjadi seorang ayah. Ya aku tengah hamil, ini anakmu", tuturnya.

Tanpa disadari Naruko, ujung mata Sasuke mengeluarkan airmata. tidak banyak memang tapi bisa terlihat jelas jejaknya dipipi Sasuke. Meskipun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang diucapkan Naruko. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tak berguna, karena ketidak berdayaan Sasuke dalam menghadapi situasi membahayakan nyawanya.

"Aku harap kau kembali padaku Suke, aku membutuhkanmu"

Naruko mengecup tangan pucat milik Sasuke. membelainya dan menungguinnya hingga larut malam. Tanpa disadari Naruko terlelap dalam posisi terduduk dengan kepala yang bersandar pada tangan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **°••°••°**

 **I have to go (Goodbye)**

 **I have to go (Goodbye)**

 **I have to go (Goodbye)**

 **And leave you alone**

 **But always know, always know, always know**

 **That I love you so**

 **I love you so**

 **(Goodbye)**

 **(Lullaby)**

 **Goodbye, brown eyes**

 **Goodbye my love**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Suke, kau sudah sadar?"

"Aku baik baik saja, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau kecelakaan saat pergi ke Ame dengan Sakura"

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak apa apa"

"Benar, kau baik-baik saja. Tapi ini dimana?"

"Ini tempatku. Ayo kita jalan jalan"

Aku melihat Sasuke begitu bahagia, wajahnya berseri dan matanya berbinar meskipun dengan sikap stoick andalanya. Semuanya terlihat jelas. Tapi ini terasa aneh. Dia tidak terluka seperti telah mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi aku bersukur dia baik baik saja.

Aku melewati sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Belum pernah aku melihat taman bunga seindah ini. Dipinggir taman bunga ini terbentang hutan maple yang sangat indah dilihat. Udaranya sangat sejuk dan disini terasa sangat damai. Rasanya aku ingin sekali terus tinggal ditempat ini.

"Ne Naru, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa Suke?"

"Dia..."

"Naruto..."

Aku menggumamkan nama seseorang yang kini berada dihadapanku. Aku tak percaya. Bukankah Naruto sudah lama meninggal? Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Aku berlari kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Ne ini benar kau Naruto?"

"Ya ini aku. Naruko terimakasih telah menjaga Sasuke selama ini"

"Tidak apa Naru-nee tousan dan kaasan pasti senang bertemu denganmu"

"Yah aku akan menunggu saat saat kita berkumpul kembali. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini."

"Kau mau kemana Naru-nee?"

"Aku harus pergi Ruko-chan, Suke ayo waktu kita sudah habis!"

" "

"Suke kau mau kemana?"

"Naru, maafkan aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu. Jaga dirimu. Maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu saat anak kita lahir. Tapi akan aku pastikan kau dan anakku hidup dengan layak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ruko, maafkan Suke. Waktunya tak banyak lagi. Berjuanglah dan jadilah kuat untuk keponakanku. Aku akan mengawasimu bersama Sasuke dari sini. Kembalilah, belum saatnya kau berkumpul bersama kami"

"Maafkan aku Naruko, Aishiteru"

.

.

"Tidak!"

"Ada apa Naruko?", tanya Ino.

"Aku harus melihat Sasuke!"

Sekejap Naruko berlari memasuki lorong menuju ruangan ICU yang ditempati Sasuke. Naruko melihat dari kaca pembatas ruangan. Dilihatnya alat yang menunjukkan detak jantung Sasuke mengalami penurunan. Naruko terbelalak ternyata mimpinya nyata. Bukan hanya sekedar bunga dari tidurnya.

"Dokter, tolong Sasuke!"

Naruko berteriak tanpa peduli hati tengah larut dan berada di rumah sakit. Ino yang melihat Sasuke melemah langsung memberitahu Shikamaru untuk datang secepatnya kerumah sakit. Sudah lima hari Sasuke terbaring koma, dan tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik. Bahkan dokter mengatakan harapan hidup Sasuke hanya sepuluh persen.

"Silahkan tunggu diluar, biar kami tangani.", seorang suster berujar memperingati Naruko yang memaksa masuk untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Tapi Suster..."

"Silahkan tunggu diluar Nona, biar kami yang menangani"

Pintu buram itupun tertutup dengan rapatnya, dan gordeng yang berada pada kaca pembataspun ditutup oleh sang suster. Membuat Naruko histeria dan ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Naru, semua akan baik baik saja"

"Tidak, aku punya firasat lain Ino."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruko menceritakan mimpinya yang baru saja dialaminya sesaat sebelum terbangun tadi. Ino merasa khawatir dan kalut. Disisi lain Ino merasa Iba karena Naruko tengah mengandung. Bagaimana jika semua ini menjadi kenyataan? Apa mungkin Naruko sanggup? Tapi percayalah semua pasti bisa dilaluinya bersama.

"Tenanglah Naru, Kau masih memiliki aku, Shika, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Gaara, Nejii dan juga Kiba. Kita akan selalu berada disampingmu. Kau tidak sendirian Naru"

"Terimakasih Ino, Kau teman terbaikku"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke kritis, dokter sedang menanganinya", ujar Ino.

"Semoga dia baik baik saja", ucap Kiba.

"Semoga saja...", ucap Nejii

 **Skip Time...**

Terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari pintu ruang rawat Sasuke. Keringat menghiasi pelipisnya dan terlihat dari sorot matanya yang sendu.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman kami dokter?", tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, kondisi pasien sangat lemah dan tidak merespon obat yang telah kami berikan"

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sebenarnya dokter?", tanya Naruko.

"Maafkan kami, pasien...", sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa?!"

Naruko jatuh terduduk dan sorot matanya berubah kosong. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Naruko seolah kehilangan kesadarannya. Kami-sama memiliki rencana lain untuk Sasuke. Naruko tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Tapi tidak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Tidak mungkin"

Naruko terus berguman kata kata yang sama. Semua keluarga -Taka- mengerti mengapa Naruko bisa bertingkah seperti ini. Bukan Hanya Naruko. Tapi semuanya -Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, dan Nejii- merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan orang terdekat adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Tenanglah Naru, kau masih memiliki kami. Kau tidak sendiri", ujar Gaara mendekap Naruko.

Naruko menangis histeris dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan tega. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat momen ini dari kejauhan hanya memandang datar dan kembali berjalan berbalik meninggalkan tempat yang dipenuhi tangisan, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura diantara mereka.

.

.

Hari yang berselimutkan kabut serta udara yang turun, mengakibatkan hujan turun dari langit mengiringi pemakaman Sasuke. Terlihat Itachi dan juga Mikoto yang memeluk erat Naruko. Setelah Naruko berbicara dan mengakui jika saat ini Naruko tengah mengandung anak dari Sasuke. Dengan protective Mikoto dan juga Itachi membawa Naruko tinggal di kediaman Uchiha.

Minato dan Kushina tidak keberatan. Mereka merasa kasihan terhadap putrinya karena kehilangan sosok lelaki yang akan menjadi ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya. Namun mereka tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Sakura telah pergi entah kemana, tak ada kabar ataupun informasi mengenai kepergiannya. Seolah hilang tertelan bumi.

Sedangkan Naruko, kini berdiri dihadapan pusara Sasuke. Dengan mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit Naruko tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Suke, kau meninggalkan harta yang berharga untukku. Aku akan merawat anak kita. Itachi-nii dan juga kaa-san sangat senang mendengar aku mengandung anakmu. Begitu juga tousan dan kaasanku."

Semua keluarga Taka berkumpul dan berdiri dibelakang Naruko. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir dan menemani sang Heires untuk menjaga dan merawat bayi yang kelak akan menjadi pengikat mereka.

"Suke, kita akan bertemu lagi tidak lama lagi. Tunggulah aku disana bersama dengan Naruto-nee dan aku akan datang padamu dengan sejuta cerita tentang aku dan anakmu. Aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu Suke. When i see you again"

Langitpun berubah menjadi cerah saat Naruko mengakhiri ucapannya. Naruko mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap langit sore yang kini berhiaskan cahaya mentari yang bagaikan terjun menyapa bumi. Naruko menampakan senyuman tulusnya dan memejamkan mata...

 _'Aishiteru yo Sasuke'_ , bisik Naruko..

 _'_ _ **Aishiteru Naruko...'**_

Naruko tahu siapa yang membisikan kata indah itu. Meskipun jasadnya telah terpendam dalam tanah. Namun suara yang didengarnya bukanlah bayangan semata.

"Aku pulang Suke, jaga dirimu. Titip Naru-nee ya?"

Sasuke dimakamkan berdampingan dengan makam Naruto. Saat Naruko berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menyusul -Taka-,Naruko menangkap siluet yang menyerupai dua sosok yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini.

 _Hiduplah dan ceritakanlah semuanya pada kami. Naruko..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya seri terakhir dari -See You Again- selesai. Ada yang ingin dilanjutkan? Sepertinya saya kehabisan ide untuk itu. hehehe**

 **Bagiamana minna? Suka? atau aneh mungkin? Gomen. Tapi saya harap minna suka ya...**

 **Baiklah, mohon di RIVIEW ya minna...**

 **Arigatou**

 **salam,**

 **Yoona Ramdanii**


End file.
